A gas turbine engine generally includes an engine structure in which a shaft is mounted on oil lubricated bearings housed in a bearing housing or bearing gallery for rotation about an engine axis. The bearing housing serves several purposes: it supports the bearing assemblies; it provides a closed environment for lubricating oil, etc. The bearing lubrication circuit typically includes the bearing housing sealed with running seals to the shaft, a lubricating oil supply line fixed to the bearing housing, and an oil scavenge line. The lubricating oil supply line supplies the oil to the bearing housing through several oil injection openings or nozzles that spray relatively cool oil on the bearings in selected areas. The oil is then collected in an oil bath chamber, or scavenge hole, and is evacuated through the oil scavenge line.
Manufacturing problems often occur when assembling the bearing housing and mounting the oil transfer tubes to the bearing housing. Also, the assembly of the housing parts and the oil tubes has to be done separately in several steps, which is time consuming and costly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved bearing housing.